


Dogs for Life

by katnor



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Facebook group, Fanboy Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, Mutual Pining, Phichit Chulanont Is a Good Friend, They're both using false names, Thirsty Katsuki Yuuri, Thirsty Victor Nikiforov, Viktor wears reading glasses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2019-09-02 06:29:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16781470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katnor/pseuds/katnor
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki loves his poodle, he loves skating and he loves the Facebook group Dogs for Life. And maybe he's in love with a dorky, funny Russian guy who also happens to own a poodle and seems to know a thing or two about skating. Nikki Vitayev knows Yuuri under the name Yuzuru Katsuki. They know a lot about each other, and still they don't know everything. Such as, they're both using false names, and they're both internationally well-known skaters. What could go wrong?





	1. Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind

Yuuri Katsuki wasn’t much for social media in general, but there was one Facebook group that he just couldn’t live without. It was called _Dogs for Life_ and was a group for people who wanted to gush about their four-legged friends, share pictures of them and give and receive advice on everything from clipping nails to the best dog food. Yuuri had his poodle Vicchan, the biggest and most adorable reason he was able to skate and perform at a professional level. Before Vicchan, he’d had severe problems with anxiety so crippling it made him unable to compete at a higher level, but with his canine companion, he pulled through, with anxiety, sure, but it didn’t affect his performances as negatively as it used to. 

He joined the Facebook group after he’d had Vicchan for a while. The suggestion was made by the kennel owner, who specialised in training emotional support dogs and bred both poodles, labradors and staffordshire bull terriers. Yuuri joined the group after careful consideration, and since his Facebook profile wasn’t under his real name (he used the name Yuzuru Katsuki) and his profile picture was of Vicchan and not of himself, he felt relatively safe in his anonymity. 

There were so many reasons to love the group. The wonderful, dorky people who posted pictures of bulldogs with tutus, dancing toy poodles and running shelties, video clips of “singing” bloodhounds, snoring beagles and piano playing schnauzers, the dogs themselves of course, and the fact that the group consisted of a bunch of people who were accepting, loving and hilariously funny. Checking on the latest posts was almost guaranteed to make him feel much better, no matter how he felt before he logged in. 

Dorky people was really putting it mildly. There was the sheltie owner who taught his dog to open the door and let the cat out, only that meant the dog got out all the time too, so he spent a lot of his time chasing around his village trying to catch Hamish. The man who owned two golden retrievers named Benny and Frida that were crazy about Eurovision, so the owner had to show them videos of Alexander Rybak every day. The girl who painted her Boston terrier Madame as Marie Antoinette in powdered wigs, hoop skirts and jewellery. 

And then there was Nikki. Nikki whose last name was Vitayev, who had a gorgeous standard poodle named Cin-cin and who posted an absurd amount of pictures of her every week. Nikki, who followed figure skating, read voraciously and knew nothing about gaming, who loved cooking and shopping for clothes, was fluent in French and English and travelled a lot but lived in an apartment in St Petersburg. 

Yuuri wasn’t really sure when exactly he’d fallen in love with Nikki. It had begun with their shared love of poodles, then the discovery they were both into figure skating (well, a bit more than that for Yuuri, but in the group he was just another skating fan), they were both gay and they had the same sense of humour. They’d chatted a lot on Messenger lately and Nikki had sent him droves of pictures of Cin-cin doing doggy things like sleeping in the middle of Nikki’s bed, begging for food at the table, looking out a window with her paws on the window sill and looking into the camera with her tongue lolling out in an enchanting doggy smile. Yuuri had done the same and sent pictures of Vicchan, but not in the same quantities. 

He realised he had no idea what Nikki looked like – but then again, he hadn’t sent Nikki any photos of himself either. He thought he knew how old the Russian was, since he’d told him he was 27. He also knew he was somewhat vain about his appearance, as he was obsessed with his hairline, fretting over whether his hair was getting thin, used very expensive skin care products and make-up and was quite snobbish about clothes and fashion. 

He knew the man had beautiful, well-manicured hands because one of his hands could be glimpsed in some of the pictures of Cin-cin. Nikki was taller than him, they’d discussed appearances a couple of times and he’d mentioned he was 180 centimetres and had blue eyes. Yuuri wondered how it would feel to be next to him, if he’d feel short with his 173 centimetres, and whether Nikki would put his arm around his shoulders or stand behind him with his arms around him and chin resting on his head. He got breathless just picturing the scene, strong, muscular arms wound around his waist, trim hips pressed against his ass, maybe feeling Nikki’s hard cock through the layers of clothes…

His phone dinged with a Messenger notification, and he grabbed it quickly, feeling guilty about the erection that tented his sweats at just the thought of the Russian man. 

_> > Hello Yuu, what are you up to?_

He swallowed hard. Best not get into details, right?

_> > Hey Nikki, not much. You?_

The three dots danced on the screen, indicating Nikki was replying. Yuuri waited with bated breath, hoping for some tidbits or another picture of Cin-cin.

_> > I was wondering… would you like to talk instead of write? I mean… if I gave you my number, would you call me? Or I could call you if I got your number?_

Yuuri stared at the screen, heart beating furiously. Did he want to talk to Nikki? Yes, he did. He imagined the man had a lilting Russian accent, he was sure it would sound really sexy. But… Yuuri didn’t think his own accent was very sexy. What if Nikki got bored? What if he thought he sounded too insecure, what if he started stuttering? More dots told him Nikki wasn't finished writing.

_> > Only if you want to of course – I’d never pressure you. I just… I feel really lonely sometimes, and it would be nice to have a friendly voice to listen to…_

That made Yuuri’s mind up. There was no way he was going to let Nikki, sweet, dorky Nikki feel lonely if he could do something about it. 

_> > I’d love to talk to you - _ he wrote - _sending my number now. +XX XXX XXXXXXXX._

The next thing he knew, his phone lit up with an incoming call. He hesitated, then swiped the green button. 

“Hello?”


	2. And therefore is winged Cupid painted blind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys talk. And send pictures. The thirst increases.

“Yuzuru? Yuu? Hello?” The voice was melodic, with just the slightest Russian accent. 

“Y-yes, it’s me.” 

“I’m Nikki! I’m so happy to hear your voice at last! You sound really cute! Oh, I’m sorry, maybe I shouldn’t say that? But you do!!” Not only did Nikki have a nice voice and accent, he was also rambling in a very adorable way. 

“No, no, it’s ok. You sound… you sound just like I imagined. Did you just wake up?”

“Yes, it’s early morning here, although I like mornings! I usually go for a walk with Ma-, uh, with Cin-cin first thing, and then when I get home I make breakfast and coffee. Sometimes I go running before breakfast, Cin-cin loves to run but she’s getting old enough she doesn’t want to run more than a few kilometres.”

“So you went for a walk already?” Yuuri was not a morning person and was finding it hard to believe anyone could be so enthusiastic about exercising before having coffee.

“Of course! My darling Ma- uh, Cin-cin, needs walkies in the morning! I wouldn’t be a good papa for her if I slept too long and she had to wait.” 

Yuuri felt a wave of affection for this dorky, sweet man who obviously loved his dog very much. Strange though that he seemed to have problems pronouncing her name. 

“I’m sure you’re the best daddy ever! Ahhh – for Cin-cin I mean!” Damn, how did that word slip out?

There was a strange choking sound on the other end of the line. Then Nikki returned, but now he sounded a bit raspy, like he’d suddenly gotten a bad cold. 

“Um, I try… I’m sure you’d do anything for Vicchan as well!”

“Of course!” Yuuri agreed, relieved there was no more talk of daddies. 

“So, I’ve meant to ask you but I kept forgetting. Where did Vicchan’s name come from? Cin-cin is, you know, “cheers” in Italian. What does Vicchan mean?”

“Oh… well, you know _chan_ is a Japanese honorific. You use it for a younger sibling, or a cute person or a cat or dog.”

“And Vic? Where did that come from?” There was something in Nikki’s voice that made Yuuri suspect he was smiling.

“Um… well, it _might_ have something to do with Viktor Nikiforov.” Yuuri blushed a deep red, happy that Nikki wasn’t able to see his face.

“You named your dog after Viktor Nikiforov? That is soooo sweet… although I feel like I should be jealous. What does he have that I don’t?”

“Five World championship gold medals?” Yuuri slapped a hand across his mouth. What on earth had gotten into him? He was never this sassy with someone he hardly knew.

The hearty laughter on the other end reassured him. Nikki didn’t seem insulted at all, in fact, his laughter was so infectious Yuuri couldn’t stop himself from giggling. 

“This is very true. But I can bet you _he_ never got the phone number of a really cute Japanese skating fan with a cute poodle! That means I’m the lucky one!”

“Nikki, you’re being ridiculous!” Yuuri was still wondering what had happened to his normal reticence. He just felt like he’d known the talkative Russian forever, he felt very much at ease talking to him. At the same time there was this slight tension, or maybe a better word was excitement. He was finally hearing Nikki’s voice, and it was such a wonderful, smooth bedroom voice! Damn, better not go there… 

“It’s all your fault Yuu, you’re so adorable I just spout whatever runs through my head first.”

“Oh sure, go ahead and blame me! Like you’re so calm and silent normally…”

“How do you know I’m not? This is the first time we’ve heard each other’s voices. Maybe I’m not like this at all, it’s just your influence that makes me chatter so much!”

“Nikki… for how long have we been chatting on Messenger? It’s been months, and you write exactly the way you talk. Case closed.”

The Russian snorted, then acknowledged Yuuri had a point. They talked for another few minutes, then Nikki had to get ready for his work day. Yuuri realised to his embarrassment that he really didn’t want to hang up. It took him a while to discover that Nikki probably felt the same way, since he kept putting off saying goodbye. He decided to be the responsible one:

“Goodbye Nikki. We’ll talk again soon – but you really need to get going or your boss is going to yell at you! Now shoo!”

“Yuu! So cruel! But ok, ok, I’m going! Please, send me a Vicchan picture to help me through a long and booooring day!” 

“I will, I promise.” With that, he hung up and sat a while staring at the ceiling, with a goofy smile on his face. Then he remembered the promise of a picture and started browsing the albums on his phone to find a suitable one. In the end, he decided to just take a new one.

He was just trying to find a suitable angle for the picture, when a thought hit him. What if he would sneak a hand or something into the picture, like Nikki had done? He didn’t dare show his face, but the back of his head, or a frame where just a part of his face was visible? 

It took some work, but at last he managed to wiggle so he lay on his back on the bed, with Vicchan held in his arms so nothing was visible of his face, just his unruly black hair. The poodle lolled his tongue out in a happy doggy smile, which made the picture perfect. He snapped a couple, checked them quickly to see nothing incriminating could be seen, and pressed “Send”. 

Five minutes later his phone pinged with a text notification. 

_> > Oh my god Yuu, you ought to warn a man before dropping something like that on him! How am I supposed to get through the rest of my day with a huge smile on my face and a rather big physical problem? My pants are too tight dammit!_

Yuuri blushed hotly but felt a rush of giddy satisfaction at Nikki’s comment. Then a new message came through:

_> > What is that poster above the bed, the one that’s just partly visible? Is that Viktor Nikiforov? The skates look familiar. Do you have his picture by your bed? Do I need to be jealous? _

Attached to the message was a photo. Yuuri opened it and let out a strangled moan. It was a picture of a male lying on a couch. The head was cropped out, but the rest was very visible, bare-chested and wearing a pair of low-slung black jeans. The poodle sitting next to the couch with a leash dangling from her jaws was very obviously Cin-cin. 

_> > Am I not better than that skater boy? And I have such an adorable dog too! I suggest you pin this to your wall instead… I can send you more pictures if you want. Many more. _

Yuuri squeaked like a mouse and tried desperately to come up with an answer. No luck. He was way too thirsty and all the blood from his brain had migrated south. He tapped out a quick answer and hit send before he had time to change his mind.

_> > Who is Viktor Nikiforov? Never heard of him… please send more pictures. _


	3. Nor hath Love’s mind of any judgement taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phichit finds out about Nikki, and is not 100% happy about the whole thing.

Yuuri had never taken so many selfies in such a short time. To be honest, he rarely took selfies at all, even though he shared an apartment with the King of Selfies, Phichit Chulanont. Now he was all but obsessed, first taking them with Vicchan placed strategically so his face was hidden in the photos, then the pictures evolved to ones with just Yuuri in them, but still with his face obscured. He received copious amounts of pictures of Nikki too, although the Russian still sent him lots of photos of Cin-cin doing cute or ridiculous things. He still hadn’t seen Nikki’s face though, as he did the same thing Yuuri did, obscuring his face or cropping his head out. There was never any hair visible in his pictures either, Yuuri reflected. He had no compunctions about letting his hair colour show, black hair was after all very common, but Nikki’s pictures only ever showed him from the neck down. 

Not that he was complaining at all. The man had a seriously toned body, with broad shoulders, a stomach like a washboard, narrow hips and long, muscular legs. His ass was also droolworthy, he could almost have been a figure skater with that gluteus maximus.

Yuuri had left his phone on a bench at the rink while he was running through his short programme for the first time this morning. He marked the jumps, but went through the step sequences thoroughly, paying attention to details like how he lifted his arms, how his hands were positioned and where he kept his gaze. He took a break and skated over to Phichit, who was seated on the same bench where he left his phone… that was suddenly missing?

“Phich, have you seen my…?” In that very second Yuuri noted Phichit was holding his phone, staring at the screen with a look that was somewhere between beatific and scandalised. 

“Yuuri-kun, who is this gorgeous thing and why do you have his picture as a screensaver? And why doesn’t he show his face? What is it you haven’t told me?”

Yuuri flushed red all the way down to his collarbones. 

“What are you doing with my phone? And how did you manage to unlock it?”

Phichit looked innocent.

“Maybe you didn’t lock it?” At Yuuri’s impatient huff, he continued: “Your password is too simple, I mean, _Vicchan_ , really? Doesn’t take a genius hacker to crack that one. But back to the burning question here: who is this half-naked studmuffin on your screen? His ass looks familiar for some reason.”

Yuuri snatched his phone out of Phichit’s hand and pocketed it quickly. He glared at his friend, who continued smiling blissfully. 

“It’s… you know, it’s really none of your business, but if you must know, he’s a member of the Dogs for Life facebook group. We’ve been chatting for several months now and then we started talking on the phone, and…”

“And he just decided to send you nude pics? Do you even know who this guy is? Does he know who you are? Wait… did you send him pictures as well?”

Yuuri blushed again and stared intently at the ice under his skates. 

“You did, didn’t you? Oh Yuuri, my sweet summer child. Does he know who you are?”

“No! Of course not, I’m not _that_ ignorant! I use a fake name and my profile picture isn’t of me, it’s of Vicchan.” 

“Uh huh. And of course, nobody could google Yuuri Katsuki and see what your dog looks like, right? What’s this hottie’s name then? Where does he live? How old is he? What does he do? Does he have a family? Is he married?”

“His name’s Nikki Vitayev, he lives in St Petersburg, he’s 27, has a poodle named Cin-cin and… and I’m not sure exactly what he does for a living, but he has a boss who yells a lot. He talks about his mama sometimes, but his father’s dead. He’s not married, of course not!”

Phichit stared at Yuuri for a long time without saying anything, then sighed and shook his head. 

“I am, as you ought to know, _all_ for you getting some. But. But… there’s something about this that makes me uneasy. Why doesn’t he show his face? And why hasn’t he told you what he works with? I mean, he could just lie about it, but at least say something?”

“Well, I haven’t shown my face either… and I’ve sort of skirted around the work part, so all he knows is I’m a figure skating fan. Look, Phich, we could discuss this for ages and it wouldn’t matter. I like Nikki, we clicked immediately, and I want to go on talking to him. Now, I need to get back to training. How about you, are you going to laze around all day or are you going to get on the ice and do some work?”

Phichit made a rude gesture, but followed Yuuri onto the ice, where they proceeded to chase each other for a few minutes just as a warm-up. 

When they left the rink to go home, Phichit was unusually quiet and subdued. It took a visit to the nearby Indian restaurant to pick up some curry and papadams to get his mood up. By the time they got home, he was almost back to normal. They dug into the food enthusiastically, although with a little guilt, as they weren’t exactly following the strict diet they ought to. 

Yuuri wanted to talk to Nikki before going to bed, so he said goodnight and closed the door to his room. Phichit chewed a fingernail thoughtfully, then went to his room as well, although he booted up his laptop and started browsing the internet. He started by typing “Nikki Vitayev” into the google search bar. Half an hour later he was still browsing pictures, when all of a sudden, he leaned forward, stabbed a triumphant finger at the screen and mumbled “gotcha!”. 

Phichit picked up his phone, pulled up a contact and started typing a message. The reply came almost immediately, and he read it through a couple of times, frowning and chewing his lower lip thoughtfully. Then he wrote another message in reply, and again the response was swift. He nodded to himself while reading it, then plugged in his phone charger and went to bed and slept with a clear conscience.


	4. Wings, and no eyes, figure unheedy haste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor gets an unexpected request for a Skype call. And there's thirst all over.

Viktor was just leaving his home rink and getting into a taxi when his phone dinged with a notification. He pulled it out and checked the display quickly. 

“Who is Phichit Chulanont? Oh, now I remember, it’s that Thai skater. Yuuri Katsuki’s flatmate.”

He accepted the request, a little curious about why the younger man sent him a friend request. The answer came soon enough in the form of a message. 

_> > I need to talk to you about something. Can we Skype today? I guess that would be night time for you. It’s kind of important._

Viktor frowned. This sounded fairly serious, so he decided to go with it. 

_> > Sure. My handle is Viknik88, call me in, say, two hours, that will give me time to walk my dog and have a light dinner._

He got a quick thumbs up from the younger skater, and nothing more. 

\------

Viktor took Makkachin for an hour-long walk, then dug out some chicken salad from the fridge and ate it at the kitchen counter while googling the young Thai skater. He found out that 1) Phichit was very active on social media, 2) he had a lot of friends, 3) his best friend was the not-so-social skater Yuuri Katsuki and 4) Phichit’s Instagram account was an absolute goldmine for anyone interested in pictures of said Katsuki. Which Viktor wasn’t, of course not, he was just trying to figure out what Chulanont wanted to talk about. And if Viktor was just the teensiest bit jealous of the younger man who got to see Katsuki across the kitchen table every morning, glasses askew and hair adorably mussed, well… that was nobody’s business, right? 

He was doing all right until he found a blurry video of a certain Japanese skater, shirtless, flushed with drink and all but wrapped around a stripper pole. At that point, Viktor had to put away his laptop and take a water break. As he was downing his second glass of water, the device trilled with the Skype call signal. 

\------

Yuuri slipped the glossy magazine into his cart. It wasn’t like he really needed a fashion magazine, but there was a photo of Viktor Nikiforov on the cover, and he certainly wasn’t going to pass that by. He paid for his purchases and hurried home, giddy at the thought of new pictures of his idol and celebrity crush. 

Once home, he hurried to put the food he’d bought away, grabbed the magazine and snuck past the living room, where Phichit was dozing on the couch. He crept into his room, closed the door and fell onto the unmade bed, squealing silently as he riffled through the pages. Bingo! _The first pictures from Viktor Nikiforov’s new ad campaign for Roberto Cavalli!_

Yuuri drooled a little over the photos of a barefoot Viktor in well-cut slacks and a v-neck jersey. He turned the page and - 

\- his life was now complete. He could die a happy man. Scratch that. Once he got a poster of this picture, he could die a happy man. 

Viktor Nikiforov was looking straight into the camera, a mysterious little smile on his luscious lips. He was shirtless and barefoot, in a pair of slim fit, burgundy jeans. This was enough to make anyone grab for a towel to catch the drool, but the caption was the killer… _I let nothing come between me and my Cavalli._ Yuuri let out a broken whimper. 

“Yuuri? Are you ok?” By the sound of it, Phichit was right outside his door. 

“Yeah, I’m ok, just stubbed my toe on the desk.” Yuuri felt proud of himself for managing to keep his voice low and even. 

“Ok. Um, I’m going to Skype a while with an old friend who’s not doing so well right now. I’ll be in my room, but I’ll keep my door closed, in case you’re wondering what I’m up to.”

Yuuri made an affirmative noise and smiled fondly. His roommate was such a wonderful person, always helping and supporting friends in need. He’d been on the receiving end of Phichit therapy enough times to know how effective it was – movies, cuddling, hamsters, and when all else failed – club nights and wild dancing. Not much of that could be done over Skype, but Phichit was nothing if not resourceful, so he’d figure something out to help his poor friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay in updates! I'll try to be quicker with next chapter.


	5. And therefore is love said to be a child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phichit and Viktor talk and Phichit finds out things about Viktor. Yuuri feels a bit guilty about his obsession with a certain Russian figure skater.

“Would you mind turning the camera on? Just so I can see I’m talking to the right person?” 

Viktor hesitated just a little, but decided to trust his instincts on this one, and his instincts told him Phichit Chulanont was legit and wasn’t going to sell footage of him at home to gossip rags. He switched on the camera on his laptop, and after a few seconds, the young man on the other end did the same thing. A cute, beaming face that Viktor recognised from the countless selfies on Phichit’s Instagram, dark eyes and dark, tousled hair crowned with a – was that a hamster? He peered at the screen, unsure if his eyes were betraying him.

“You wear glasses?”

Viktor jumped at the Thai skater’s incredulous tone. 

“Um, yes? I use them for reading and sometimes when I’m on the laptop. I see well enough at a distance.” 

“Wow. Viktor Nikiforov wears glasses…” 

Viktor wasn’t sure, but he thought Phichit muttered something under his breath that sounded like “Yuuri” and “squee”.

“I’d appreciate it if you didn’t tell everyone you know about this. I mean, obviously some people know about my glasses, but…”

“Oh, of course! Mum’s the word!” He mimed zipping his lips closed, then grinned in a disarming way.

“Um. Is that… is that a _hamster_ on your head?”

“Oh, you mean Arthur? Yes, he likes to sit there, and that way I know exactly where he is. He usually sneaks off and hides somewhere if I don’t keep him under surveillance. You’re such a naughty boy, aren’t you?”

Viktor flinched minutely, but then realised to his relief Phichit had directed those last words towards Arthur the hamster. He cleared his throat.

“So what was the important matter you needed to talk to me about?”

There was a long moment of absolute silence, and Viktor was beginning to think there was something wrong with the audio either on his or Phichit’s end, when the Thai skater suddenly reached up, plucked the hamster from his head and deposited it somewhere out of sight. He turned back towards the camera and frowned at Viktor. 

“Are you by any chance a member of a Facebook group called Dogs for Life?”

Viktor froze. How was he supposed to handle this? Outright denial? Prevarication? 

“Let me put it like this”, the young Thai continued. “I know for a fact you are a member of the group. Aren’t you, _Nikki_?”

\------

Yuuri spent close to half an hour perusing the fashion magazine, studying the photos of Viktor closely, and if he spent more time on the centrefold with the Russian in his tight-fitting jeans, well, who was going to notice? Phichit was busy on Skype, he could hear the low murmur of his voice through the wall. He was such a good friend!

That reminded him of Nikki all of a sudden, and his guilty conscience surged. First he was flirting with his Russian online friend, sending him racy pictures and… and… thinking dirty thoughts and, just maybe, imagining him in all kinds of sexy situations… and Nikki was flirting back, there was no denying that. They had gotten really close lately, and Yuuri had perhaps not thought as much of Viktor Nikiforov as he usually would, until today and this fateful ad campaign. Now he was feeling rather torn between his Russian friend and his Russian celebrity crush. He knew he’d never have a chance with Viktor, but he felt like Nikki could be something more than just a friend. If only they could meet! 

Yuuri decided to forget about his guilty conscience, grabbed his phone and sent off a quick message to Nikki:

_> > What have you been up to today?_

He waited for the usual quick response, but there was none. He peered in surprise at his phone, because if there was one thing he had learned about the Russian, it was that his phone seemed to be glued to his hand for most of the day, and he almost always replied in less than thirty seconds. What was wrong?

_> > I saw the most amazing poodle today! She was an apricot standard, so gorgeous, and she was wearing a rainbow-coloured collar with a unicorn pendant! Her name was Kerenza! _

He stared expectantly at his phone after sending this pièce de résistance, but there was no reply from his Russian friend. Then he saw the three little dots dancing, indicating Nikki was writing a message. 

_> > I’m sorry, I am in the middle of something right now, ttyl? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a while again. Sorry!

**Author's Note:**

> It's November 29th, so of course I'm going to write about Yuuri.


End file.
